Bloodied Promises
by momolait
Summary: Sesshomaru's search for Naraku comes to a halt when he disappears into the night sky. He derives a plan to find the half-demon… but to go through with it, he must first recruit a certain priestess in strange clothing to help. She reluctantly agrees in an emotional distress, breaking the promise to stay with her friends and eliminate Naraku together. Is helping Sesshomaru worth it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a SessKag fic, but it doesn't seem that way at first! It's IMPORTANT to note that this is set just BEFORE the Band of Seven arrives, and basically I totally warp canon after that. This is my very first fanfic, don't judge too hard orz

Bloodied Promises

 **Chapter 1**

"Jaken."

A steady voice called, golden eyes focused on the darkness before him. The stampeding of small feet approached and the familiar smell of the demon carried through the light breeze.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

The panicked voice offered back, staring up at his lordship, who gave only the slight turn of his neck when speaking back to his accompaniment.

"Watch over Rin."

With that, the white-haired demon sprang away to God knows where, leaving the being known as Jaken clutching his staff and quietly cursing his temporary employment as a babysitter under his breath. He'd never complain in front of his master, oh no, but he could freely let his frustrations out when left alone with the sleeping human and two-headed dragon who also served as accompaniment for Sesshomaru. Where was he headed?

Why didn't his lordship ever tell the imp until he returned?

—

A pink glow emanated from the very top of the young boy's back. He watched from above the trees as the familiar woman and her band of demon-slayers strolled through the forest.

Saimyosho circled around his head. Kohaku hated the insects for one thing, but to be constantly watched by a higher power was truly what made him roll his eyes in anger and exasperation. It was dangerous to talk back— yet he knew that Naraku wasn't done with him, so for now, anything he did was technically "safe".

"The fragment is close now," the priestess began, group stopping short, and the fragment of crystal in his back already began to feel the tug of her purification powers. It would be best to retreat for now… "Only one. There."

The woman pointed directly at him. He was frozen in place. He scanned the faces of each person there, as well as the two demons— red demon, priestess, fox demon, monk, and—

A memory that felt like a bullet pierced through his mind, detailing the crying face of the demon slayer with the large weapon. She had said something to him just now, but the sound was drained from his ears and a piercing wail replaced it all. The boy's temples pounded and he pressed on them with the hand free from the tree, heart growing like a lump in his throat. His stomach fell heavy. Tears of sadness pricked at his eyes, yet he felt nothing but pain.

"Kohaku!"

Two voices fought in his head, one screaming his name, the other stating a command.

"Kill her."

Which was more important? Which does he respond to? The voices grew in his mind and the image of the crying woman became clearer. She was crying because he lie there dead.

The voices blended into one. His eyes which matched the woman's grew cold and all light escaped from them.

"Kill her,"

"Kohaku!"

Kill who? The priestess, or the demon slayer? That was for him to decide, and the true question was, which did he desire to see less?

His weapon laid at his side and he gripped the chain, spinning it in small, perfect circles just to the right of him. He could clearly see it— killing the priestess could mean and end to the pain in his heart and mind. The sharp weapon flew forth, slicing the branch in its way, leading to the woman in green.

Before any time to react was given, the chain dropped and fell back with a clang against the tree he was standing upon. There was no sickle at the end. It was just a chain.

Like a leaf falling from a tree, the savior demon found his way the the forest floor and landed with the utmost delicacy, earning a gasp across the band of significantly weaker fighters.

"Sesshomaru!"

The half-demon stared weakly at the rest of the chain in his brother's hand. Almost as if it was harming him to hold it, the golden-eyed dog demon dropped the severed weapon and began striding towards the group. Sango's fierce attitude drove her to completely ignore Sesshomaru. Pushing past his form, she watched as her brother dashed from tree-to-tree in order to make an escape.

"You drove my lead away," His expression remained dull and void of emotion despite being pushed. Kagome, still quaking in fear, stepped behind Inuyasha."…half-demon and human girl. It's because of you that I cannot track Naraku."

"I'm sor—"

"Don't apologize, Kagome!" A low growl grew in Inuyasha's throat. The nerve that this guy had! Blaming Kagome because some slave of Naraku attacked her. None of this was her fault! If anything, it was his fault for not being quick enough to save her."Kohaku keeps attacking Kagome, not the other way around! It's not like she could prevent this from happening!"

Miroku began to pull the beads off of his concealed palm. A quick gaze at Sesshomaru's hand which now oozed a green poison forced him to retreat behind Inuyasha again. Sango had already went after the freckled boy with Kirara. Shippo tugged at Kagome's knee-high sock, growling, but intimidated Sesshomaru about as much as a bunny would.

Kagome wished that she had gone with Sango as well. The evil aura around Sesshomaru's sword Tokijin grew and seemed to cry out for blood. It seemed alive.

"The boy is drawn to this human?"

Inuyasha grimaced as he realized he had let information escape his mouth. Kohaku being ordered to gather the shards Kagome had seemed most probable to the stronger demon. He explored the idea in his mind, wondering how he could use this to track the other half-demon called Naraku.

An idea finally came to mind.

"That's all I needed to know," Sesshomaru turned and began to walk back into the corner of the forest he came from. Inuyasha was actually glad that he was leaving. Fighting, for once, wasn't his aim right now.

"Kagome… I wasn't quick enough."

Inuyasha's hurt tone always pained the girl from the future to hear. It truly wasn't his fault— nobody could have expected that.

"I let Sesshomaru have all the glory, like he protects you. Keh! What a joke!"

It was comforting when Inuyasha went back to his arrogant self. That's when she knew he'd be alright.

Kagome stared at her companion with loving eyes. It was no question that she still truly loved him… it was written all over her face. Miroku felt terrible for her. While she stared at the half-demon, he was looking at the drifting soul collectors with such a look of hope and determination on his face...

—

Sango returned with no brother soon after.

"There's a great demonic energy coming from here," Miroku stared with furrowed brows at the castle before them. Inuyasha gripped Tessaiga, but let it go when he realized that it was a lie. Sango and Kagome let out a breathy sigh together. They knew the drill— look determined, "save the day", get a meal and shelter. After requesting his presence, Miroku met with a very old Lord and gave his best worried yet serious face. "Your lordship… a great evil enshrouds this home. I'd like to perform an exorcism as soon as possible." It was close to Kaede's village, which the half-demon found to be a great help, because he needed to "stop by". Inuyasha told nobody besides Miroku what his intentions were when he left for the village.

A feast was prepared in Miroku's honor after the mock exorcism. Nobody even bothered asking if there even was an actual demon that needed to be exorcised anymore— it'd been so long since anyone has slept inside. The only thing that concerned them now was getting a meal.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

An innocent question came from Kagome, lips practically sealed while she chewed the freshly cooked fish. Sango, also curious but too upset and confused to speak, looked in the monk's direction, awaiting an answer.

"He said… he saw Kikyo's soul collectors… and left for her." Miroku regretted saying so, but he knew he'd regret lying even more.

Kagome said nothing. Shippo stopped chewing and gazed up at her. She started towards the door until Sango quickly stood, attracting her attention back to the room. "Are you going back to your time?"

"No… I just wanna check on him." She turned to avoid letting her see the tears beginning to form.

"I'll go as well."

Sango and Kagome took Kirara to the village. A soul collector flew past them on their way, and they followed it into a section of the forest nearby. It disappeared, as if Kikyo knew they were coming. Kirara reverted to her previous form and hitched a ride on Sango's shoulder.

Inuyasha's voice carried through the trees, and they chased after it, until the two were found standing with orbs of light surrounding them both. The dog demon seemed angry.

"No, Kikyo! Stop saying I do! I don't love her!"

Kagome dropped to her knees. A twig underneath her cracked, and three sets of eyes stared at her, one sad, one emotionless, another full of shock and guilt.

Sango brought the girl upright again and had Kirara transform. Kagome's heart felt like it had completely sunk deep into her belly, down, down, and the words stabbed her like a knife, but what was worse was the feeling of strong hands gripping her shoulders and shaking her out of whatever type of trance she was in. It didn't work.

Sango's motherly instincts drew her to push Inuyasha back. She left a glare for Kikyo, pulling the girl who was still alive onto the demon cat, obviously furious. Kagome's brain ached. Her heart seemed to have melted away.

"A dead woman, you leave Kagome for a woman made of dirt!"

"Leave Kagome?! Sango! It's not like that!"

Kirara lept forward and bounded into the sky. Kagome's head rested on the other woman's back. Water seemed to fill her lungs and pour through her eyes.

"Sango! Kagome!"

His voice became distant like a fading memory. The two, engulfed in a sad silence, made it back to the castle. Kagome asked to be left alone and her friend had no problem doing just that. Her head in her hands, the human let Kikyo's words of each encounter they had run wild. How could Inuyasha love someone who insulted his friends, insulted him? She knew he didn't love her— they discussed that. But to hear him say those words…

"Human,"

A familiar voice surrounded Kagome. She stared up, seeing an almost completely white silhouette, and wiping her eyes, made it out to be Sesshomaru.

"Come with me."

Kagome blinked, in utter disbelief. "S-Sesshomaru…?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: idk why but "this Sesshomaru" strikes such a nerve in me like why. anyway. I won't type it.

Bloodied Promises

 **Chapter 2**

Ghostly white strands were carried by the wind to the left. Sesshomaru wasn't carried off with it, though. He didn't fade, dissipate, he didn't even jump away. He was actually there for Kagome.

"Woman, you act as if I'm not here."

'Because I don't know if you really are,' The human decided keeping her comments to herself was a good idea, for it wasn't like they were friendly with one another. She had never even seen Sesshomaru's golden eyes this close before. That fact made this all the more less believable that he was truly there, right there, conversing with her. The demon hadn't so much as given her a second thought unless Inuyasha was next to her, he may have asked a question once before, but they've never been on speaking terms for him to be asking a favor. What on earth could he want with her?

"Sesshomaru… what's… going on?"

Her shaky tone hadn't surprised him in the slightest. He instilled fear in every human he's met, one time or another. The arm he had left reached for hers, but she pulled her own away due to reflex.

"Do not make me use force."

His very tone brought her to stand on weak legs, knees slashed and bloody from the snapped twig only moments before. Before she could ask what was happening again, a demon with two heads emerged from the woods with a small, shadowy imp, unnerving Kagome until she saw the familiar young human sitting upon its back and confirmed the ghastly figure as Sesshomaru's loyalty Jaken.

'This must be a demon like Kirara,'

Kagome wondered what else she had in common with Sesshomaru's group.

The human girl reminded her of Shippo. She remembered Jaken, who was a bit like Myoga, except larger and greener. Kagome was extremely empathetic, and it didn't take long for her to realize that Sesshomaru and her weren't so different.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

The girl hopped off of the demon and broke out in a sprint to the lord she addressed. Jaken followed close behind. The kappa continued to run until he was behind Sesshomaru, muttering something until the lord told him to be quiet. Rin slowed at the sight of the other human, who she had seen once or twice. She seemed nice, and she had spiky hair too.

"You look like me, big sis!"

Kagome loved children. Sota and Shippo were wonderful and she cared for them like they were her own, but she had never taken care of a little girl and it seemed a bit foreign, sort of like algebra class. All children like feeling equal, however— Kagome dropped down to her height despite the pain in her knees, smiling.

"You're much prettier than me, though. What's your name, little sister?"

"Rin!" The girl held her arms out in front of her excitedly. Maybe she had no sort of contact with other girls as well. Kagome expected a bit of shyness. The teen let out a kind laugh. She realized that being with this group for a moment eased the pain in her heart caused by Inuyasha— though maybe mentioning his name wasn't the best of ideas.

"Rin is a pretty name! Mine is Kagome."

"Big sister Ka-go-me," The wondrous gaze of children always made 'big sister' grin. Their innocence and curiosity drew out some sort of instinct in her to show them around, to take care of them, to mother them. "That's a prettier name. Lord Sesshomaru, isn't Ka-go-me a pretty name?"

"Jaken, take A-Un and gather a meal for Rin and the other one."

The imp nodded and was gone in an instant. Sesshomaru was no longer facing them, just facing the opposite direction with no intention to turn or answer the child's question.

"Rin, do you enjoy her company?"

"Big sis and I are gonna have fun picking flowers and mushrooms!"

Had she already planned the day out for them? Rin was a funny little girl. Kagome laughed again. Memories of Sota hiding behind her while a bumblebee danced across the flower he tried to pick entered her mind. He was crying even though it didn't touch them. Hopefully, Rin would feel comfortable to express how she felt near Kagome as well.

"Rin, do you want me to pick you up?" Kagome offered, holding her arms out for the child.

"Yeah! Thanks, big sis!" The girl bounded into her arms. Kagome focused her attention on the demon in white kimono.

"Sesshomaru, what exactly am I needed for?"

She hoped that a clear answer would be given this time around. As Kagome stood, holding Rin in her arms and using her hip to hold the young girl up, the lights in the castle disappeared one by one as everyone inside prepared for bed. Sango, worried for her young friend, slid the thin door just a peek to see how she was. Her eyes widened at the sight of her with a demon other than Inuyasha. What was she doing speaking to Sesshomaru? That little girl who looked like Kagome seemed close to her, resting her head on her shoulder as Kagome drew closer to the demon.

"That brat is here to collect sacred jewel shards. However, to collect yours, he requires you to be separate from Inuyasha."

That name made her stomach squeeze tight inside of her, head feeling tremendous pressure all in a matter of seconds. To ease the pain, Kagome closed her eyes, but all she saw was Kikyo kissing Inuyasha. They shot open again.

For a moment, she saw Sesshomaru crane his neck back. He must've been looking at her and Rin before continuing.

"When you sense a shard, notify me. I will leave the area and he will have a chance to attack you alone. Give him the shards and I will be able to follow him to Naraku's location."

"…I can't just give up my shards! Why should I help you, anyway?" This ridiculous request almost made her turn around and leave now, but Rin was asleep on her shoulder already. Kagome gently stroked her hair. It felt like Shippo's— soft, sometimes a flower petal or leaf would be stuck in the many layers, highlighting their life in the wilderness.

"Watch your mouth," He turned to face her this time around. Sango watched as he strode towards her— so close! They stood within inches of each other! What exactly was happening? What was her relationship with Sesshomaru? The woman managed to slide the door out just enough for her to slip out and hide behind a tree, in earshot of the two. The lord stared at Rin, making sure that the girl was sleeping.

"… If he harms you, I'll kill him."

The chocolate brown eyes of both Kagome and Sango widened. Kill… who? The demon slayer racked her brain for any possible chance that the relationship between the modern girl and the dog demon was something more than… well, more than acquaintances.

He had saved her life today, seemingly out of nowhere… he claimed that he was truly after Kohaku, but he could let Kagome die and then follow him without all the effort. Did that mean…?

No. She loved Inuyasha! There was no way that she could love Inuyasha but have feelings for Sesshomaru as well! Still, the half-demon loved Kikyo and obviously had some feelings for Kagome… how strange it must be to love two people at once.

Everything was moving much too fast and making things worse. Sango snuck back into the castle, sliding the door into place, trying to process all that was happening.

"You'll kill him? Why would you kill Kohaku? He's being controlled, he's not doing the damage. Naraku is," Kagome countered. Her fierce attitude and sharp mind often got her in trouble, but she wasn't having any of it today.

"Him harming you would mean you failed to negotiate. You will essentially give up the shards— thus, leaving no reason to end your life. An attempt to end it shows that he can no longer hold a conversation or process thoughts, proving useless because I would like to have a chat with him."

It… actually sounded logical and well thought out. The opposite of how Inuyasha does things, really. "…that makes sense… but… wouldn't he avoid going to Naraku if he knew you were there?"

"My plan is to pull the shard from his back if he denies my request. Accepting would mean freedom from Naraku and a chance to reconcile with the demon-slayer who has been watching us for quite some time now."

Kagome turned towards the castle. It all seemed in check, nobody went in, nobody went out. Though, Sesshomaru gained nothing in lying. Neither did she, now that she thought about it. "I'll be honest. This is a super smart plan at all, but please don't kill Kohaku. Sango's little brother is still in there and he just needs some help. Please."

"If you wish for him to live, I suggest we get this over with before he sinks too deep." With that, he turned again. His small assistant arrived again with different meats and rice dishes, dropping down from A-Un and catching his breath. The taller demon seemed vaguely upset. "The child fell asleep. You took too long."

"Lord Sesshomaru! I searched far and wide for a village of some sort! S-said village seemed empty, but the food was abundant, and I took some come to find out that it was a trap laid out by a demon… a-a rather large—" Suddenly, the sky grew darker and hundreds of trees toppled to the floor. The dishes on A-Un's back wobbled until they all fell, shattering, leaving them with no food. Rin awoke with a start, rubbing her eyes, lazily staring at the first thing in front of her. The trees began to burn and the fire spread throughout the entire forest. "Lord Sesshomaru, the demon approaches!" As if it wasn't obvious, Jaken pointed out the large red mass moving towards the group. Kagome hid Rin's face in a motherly fashion to protect her from the horrors of this demon.

Its skin rippled with thick red burns throughout his body. The eyes and hair of the demon stood out as a pure white, and the teeth of his smile the same color except the blood of humans he chewed, humans who were meek in comparison. Rin asked a question, but pushed close to Kagome's uniform, it was inaudible. Sesshomaru gave a quick look to the four who stood practically useless and cut through the demon with practiced accuracy using Tokijin, leaving it to cry in pain as it began to fade away.

"Thank you." Kagome bowed with only her head, as she would drop the child otherwise. The white-haired demon said nothing, beginning to walk away. She realized she had no time now to think about her decision.

It was rushed.

Miroku and Sango didn't seem to care _who_ killed Naraku, as long as Kohaku was okay and the wind tunnel was gone, and Inuyasha— well, he fought because Naraku broke him and Kikyo up, because he disguised himself as the two and attempted to kill each other.

The part of her that thought things out, the priestess part knew that she should go back inside and forget this entire day happened. She's here to collect shards with Inuyasha, not ally with his brother and help him instead.

Yet, why did he care so much about Kikyo still? After all she's done?

She imagined herself strapped to a tree, watching as Kikyo pulled Inuyasha in for a kiss and attempting to drag him to Hell. She imagined the undead woman pushing her into a ginormous hole, leaving her to die. Inuyasha didn't go after Kikyo to avenge _her_ attempted death.

Sesshomaru saved her life for the second time today as well. After helping Sesshomaru with this plan, she could simply return to Inuyasha and his friends.

The choice seemed clear.

"Wait up, Sesshomaru. I need my bag."

Kagome set the sleepy child on her two-headed pet. She ran inside, slowing her steps to a whisper, retrieving her bag and writing a quick note which she put next to Shippo for him in the morning. 'I'm going back home. I don't know when I'll see you.' This was all she had time for. Hopefully, they didn't think she was leaving them for good… she couldn't do that if she tried. Slipping back out, Kagome realized that he actually waited, though as soon as she exited the house he was back to walking once more. The young girl patted A-Un's back directly behind where she sat and Kagome climbed up when she reached the group, justifying her decision to herself.

'Inuyasha will come for Naraku even if Sesshomaru finds him first… I'm just bringing two strong forces together…' Just like Rin, Kagome began to drift off. How late was it? 'I'm helping Miroku and Sango… and then we can all be friends again. Maybe… Kikyo and I can get along too.' The young priestess drifted off, leaning against the smaller human. Jaken noticed she winced in her sleep when she bent her knee on either side of A-Un.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

He said nothing.

"The human has injured legs! This could prove detrimental to your plans!"

"Treat them later on," He ordered, voice barely a whisper. "And leave the bag here. It's an eyesore."

The kappa demon pulled the bag from the two-headed beast, leaving it in the middle of the field that they crossed. Something white began to fall out, a small box that barely closed. Inside, he saw bandages, creams, all sorts of things that he had never seen before. It must have been some sort of priestess medicine.

Jaken held the box, excitedly awaiting the chance to examine the contents once more. They continued on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey! a review mentioned that Kagome would react differently than she did in the last chapter. im gonna try to make her seem more like herself in this one, ahah

ALSO this story is a bit late! really sorry, I try to update daily, but im a bit busy!

Bloodied Promises

 **Chapter 3**

Miroku was the first to rise the following morning, slipping off the garb given to him and putting his own kimono on, silently making his way to Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. A yawn escaped his lips as he crossed the room for his staff. His eyes wandered to the door— back to the staff as he grabbed it, and he suddenly stopped short, turning again. The door stood open and the familiar half-demon sat facing the outside, his arm leaning against his knee. He was in deep thought. How long was he sitting there?

"Inuyasha?" The monk called to him, the jingle of golden rings getting closer to the other.

Inuyasha tossed a yellow bag over his shoulder. It smelled exactly like Kagome, but something was wrong. It also smelled like that little frog thing that followed Sesshomaru. The first-aid kit wasn't in the bag, either. What in the world were they doing with Kagome? Where did she go, if she wasn't home?

Miroku was just as surprised to see the bag. He assumed they had gotten into a fight, for he didn't see Kagome go to sleep the day before, but Sango refused to explain what happened and he was left questioning the entire night.

"It reeks of my brother. Well, of Jaken."

Inuyasha seemed more serious than usual. The hard, raspy tone of his voice was more prominent.

"Kagome doesn't understand what happened yesterday. She got herself into trouble again and now I've gotta save her."

"Wait! Inuyasha—"

"She could already be dead! I gotta go, Miroku!"

In an instant, he was gone again. It wasn't exactly unlike him to go off with no help, but it was unlike him to be so frantic and unconfident in himself when it concerned Kagome.

The best thing to do was continue on his way, take care of the rest of the team while Inuyasha took care of the black-haired girl.

When reaching the area they slept in, Miroku noticed that Shippo held something in his small hands, whimpering and whining. Sango read over his shoulder, Kirara on the opposite side.

The woman felt the monk's presence at the door and motioned him inside. He quickly made his way behind the paper, reading it once, and then again as if more words would show up.

'I'm going back home. I don't know when I'll see you.'

"D-Did Kagome leave for good?!" The fox demon seemed distraught, wiping his eyes and crumpling the note with one hand.

"What did Inuyasha do this time? Stupid Inuyasha!"

The child fell into the demon slayer's arms. She ran a hand through thick brown hair, thinking about what happened last night and what she saw between the Sesshomaru and Kagome. What exactly was she doing that she had to lie to everyone? How would Inuyasha react when he saw this?

"She'll be back soon, Shippo…"

The woman looked at the other adult for help.

"Oh, yes!" He began. He, like Kagome, loved children, but having none of his own really made it difficult to figure out the right words. "Kagome will be home soon. Inuyasha just went to retrieve her."

Sango opened up her mouth to speak, but ended up saying nothing at all. She decided that it was better to keep her mouth shut about this topic— not truly knowing herself what was happening, she wasn't in the right place to try and explain Kagome's whereabouts.

—

A warm light pierced through the trees, reaching the face of Kagome who been placed against the two-headed dragon to sleep, arm around the young girl who cuddled up to her for warmth. They had no blanket, practically nothing covering them, and she had seeds and flowers sprawled across her clothing and legs.

Rin stretched her thin arms across Kagome's body when the teen tried to separate and the she had no choice but settle back down. Kagome glanced about the empty clearing in the forest. No sign of Sesshomaru to be found, the only others besides her and Rin were Jaken and the other demon she had forgotten the name of.

She closed her eyes for a moment. A light breeze carried through the air, little flowers and leaves flying about. The thought of Inuyasha crossed her mind. The priestess had remembered the day she told him she still wanted to be with him and kill Naraku together, despite knowing he didn't feel the same way she did about him. And then she had realized she'd broken that promise.

Maybe the best thing to do was just run away. Her true threat was gone— it was the perfect opportunity to see everyone again, to see Inuyasha's arms crossed as he yells at her for making him worry. She felt a need pulling at her heart, a need to see him again.

Kagome gently pulled the young girl from her waist, slipping away and smoothing her hair back, attempting to stand up and suddenly noticing the bandages covering her knees that weren't there the day before. On closer inspection, it seemed that Jaken was clutching her first-aid kit, still asleep, supplies strewn about him. He was obviously intrigued by the ointments and topical creams.

It was a bit strange to think about the imp taking care of her legs. He wouldn't have done it unless Sesshomaru gave him the OK, did that mean that he showed a bit of sympathy for once?

Though it didn't matter now. She needed to leave before anyone noticed, making it too dangerous to gather the supplies or her bag… wait, where did her bag go?

Kagome circled the grounds for any trace of the yellow bookbag. Jaken held some of its contents. He must've left it somewhere after going through it. How rude!

She narrowed her eyes at him. What in his right mind told him that would be okay?

"Ugh, whatever!"

A harsh whisper escaped her lips as she began to make her way through a few trees at the south end of their camp. She'd assumed that Sesshomaru made him lose the bag. Maybe he was incapable of sympathy or any emotion after all.

"Stupid Sesshomaru, tricking me into doing this for him. Inuyasha and I are gonna do things our way!"

A determined smile played at her lips. It disappeared when she heard whatever was behind her begin to speak in a low, unsullied voice.

"Where are you going?"

Long white hair spilled over his shoulder. If he still had his left arm, he would've pushed it back behind his ear. However, because of this human, he no longer was capable of doing such a simple task. The mere thought of being disabled because of a human made him angry. He was good at controlling himself, however, and showed nothing to the girl because she might believe she could "move him" or something ridiculous like that.

"S-Sesshomaru! I'm s-sorry, I, uh…"

Said woman turned, obviously terrified now, taking quick looks behind her. There was no openings. No way to run without being caught. Well, trying was always an option.

Kagome quickly spun back around, sprinting off in front of her with no sort of direction. She turned once in a while, but never lost sight of him closing in on her close by.

This was a game to him. She was entertaining, running from him thinking she had some sort of chance on getting away. He fluttered past the enormous trees— her scent carefully danced amongst the areas she touched, increasingly heavier as she stopped to catch her breath. The flowery smell was almost so strong it made him hold his nose. Sesshomaru never lost sight of that hideous green garb she had on, either. She was like a large target walking through the woods.

Then, as he decided to finally finish their game, the girl's bandage fell loose on her knee as she cut it on a thin branch sticking out from a large tree. He gazed down— the smell of iron and human flesh became more apparent, obviously to her too, and she looked down for only a moment. The taller knew that she had reached the end of a cliff he often looked over. Underneath the promontory was water, deep as can be, and she slipped straight off, diving in head-first. The rocky waters threatened her directly, staring at her in the face. She took one final breath before hitting the water with a splash. It sunk down deep; she opened her eyes slowly to a blurry image of the white bandage and blue waters slowly becoming mingled with her own red blood.

Her green skirt waved around her waist. It looked pretty underwater. Limbs lay weak and undisturbed, hair finally blocking her view. The pain in her knee became less sharp. It stung a bit, though.

Had she been hit in her arm as well? A tense feeling surrounded part of it and pulled her upwards to the surface. When she could finally breathe normally, Kagome took a sharp breath, accompanied by a mass amount of sputtering and choking. Her savior said nothing— he watched. She hung inches from the grass by her arm. If she stayed in this position any longer, she was afraid that her shoulder may hurt worse than her knee.

After a minute, she was able to pull away from the demon and stand on her own.

"Woman," Sesshomaru began, all too casual even though she was completely soaked and had her knee split apart. "How dare you try and run from me before the brat even shows his face?"

"I-It's not like that! I—" The girl sneezed. He narrowed his eyes at her, obviously disappointed in how easily humans get sick. "—I made a promise to Inuyasha… we got in a fight yesterday and it was stupid. I'm going back to him."

"You've made a promise to me, as well."

Sesshomaru tugged at the red tie of her uniform and started through the forest with no warning. She had no choice but to follow along.

"And unless you'd like to be killed, along with the brat, his sister, the monk, the fox boy, and Inuyasha, I suggest honoring it and then silently being on your way."

His eyes were serious and cold. He was such a mean person… Kagome pulled her body from his grasp, walking on his side at her own pace. There was no way to escape. Her only choice was to continue until they could leave each other's sight for good. Risking the lives of her friends, who could very well be murdered at his hands in a matter of seconds, was too dangerous.

"Where's my bag?" She inquired, looking up at the tall demon.

He tucked some hair behind his ear, not giving her even a look. "Jaken left it."

"I have clothes in there! I need it!" She shivered as they walked together. Another breeze came through and she resisted the urge to cuddle up with him for warmth then and there. Ew, to cuddle up with Sesshomaru? Never in a million years!

"Your face is red. If you are sick, I'll have no choice but to have Jaken find you a different set of clothes."

'My face is red?!'

Kagome found herself actually thinking about how bad it might be to hug Sesshomaru. It's not like she liked him, because she really didn't. She had feelings for Inuyasha. There was no doubting he was super handsome, though. But that wasn't even it. She just wanted to be warm again!

"I'm…" She could fake sick and get clothes! This would also stop the pale demon from suspecting her of having some sort of crush if he knew she was just blushing. "I-I feel sick. I need new clothes."

"Fool. The ill become pale, not red. You are simply imagining romantic situations."

Now, she really felt sick.

"No I'm not! I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!"

It was almost just like being with Inuyasha! She almost told him to 'sit', but she knew all he'd do was probably attempt to kill her. And who just says things like that to someone? Has he never gotten flustered?! Who was this guy?!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: i think a new chapter every two days sounds good! i'll try to stick to that!

this chapter is terrible haha,,,; Kagome is acting this way mostly because she's a teen girl near a cute guy! you'll see what i mean!

also, a bit of InuKag feels in there.

Bloodied Promises

 **Chapter 4**

The half-demon bounded from cliffs to trees, grasses to rocks, even the roofs of houses in order to find Kagome.

She had misunderstood the night before.

She had no idea what was happening, and he had to fix that.

Of course, it couldn't be too late to fix it, right…? Sesshomaru wouldn't just kill her on the spot, hopefully…

'Keh! I'll just kill him and use that sword to bring 'er back!'

Though his thoughts remained arrogant and obnoxious, his heart was pained. The thought of Kagome dying with no help and calling for him made him shiver. What if she had died…? He wasn't able to wield Tenseiga either… he decided to move a little faster.

The smell of human blood intruded his senses as he passed a body of water. It reeked of Sesshomaru and more importantly, Kagome. There was no doubt Sesshomaru had been near her blood. Was it possible… she really was killed at his hand?

He leapt across the rocks until he reached the end of the river, to which he turned in either direction, hoping for a sign of the lost girl and his half-brother. The thought of him taking her away was literally one of the worst things his mind could conjure up. It was almost as bad as him thinking about Kagome leaving his side forever. Well, he still had a shred of confidence that neither would happen, not as long as he was alive.

The stench of blood began to grow as he took a chance and walked straight ahead. He assumed this was the right way. Man, if only the others were here too… but it was his fault and his obligation to fix.

The half-demon stopped in his tracks as he realized that a trail of Kagome's blood on the floor is what led him on this path. Inuyasha let out a low growl through gritted teeth. He felt his blood get hot, senses becoming more sharp. The place suddenly reeked of Sesshomaru. He followed it to a clearing somewhere far into the woods. Kagome's blood stopped short here. Inuyasha looked up from the floor, finally seeing his brother, completely alone. Kagome and his companions were nowhere in sight.

"Where is she?!"

His brother turned to face him. His eyes were cold and emotionless, like usual.

"Your blood is starting to smell like a full demon's. Calm down," He narrowed the golden eyes that matched Inuyasha's. "I didn't kill her."

"This place reeks of her blood! What's going on?!" It was just like his older brother to tease him and disregard the feelings of anybody else. "Just tell me so I know to kill you now or after I find her!"

"Sesshomaru, I'm back! I left my clothes with Kaede, there was blood all over them. Jaken and little Rin took A-Un to go mushroom picking." The scent of sweet maple and white begonias filled the air from the West. The two brothers looked over, recognizing the distinct smell as soon as it entered. Kagome had changed from her sailor uniform into the clothes of a priestess. Her eyes quickly flickered from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha, who looked both terrified and relieved.

"Inuyasha!" A Cheshire grin planted on her face as she ran to him. Obviously, the long pants was something she wasn't used to, and she tripped on her way, being pulled up by the clothing at the back of her neck by none other than Sesshomaru. He hadn't even looked at her. His focus was Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Did he force you over here?!" He pulled his right sleeve up, knuckles cracking. Obviously, he had ignored the fact that she just spoke to the other demon like a friend not even a minute before. "Whatever. It doesn't matter now. I'm gonna end him right now!"

Claws out, Inuyasha pulled his hand back and jumped straight above Sesshomaru. "Soul-scattering iron claws!"

The demon quickly dodged the attack and appeared behind his sibling. He didn't seem fazed by the attempt on his life. "I am using her for the time being. She has promised to assist me on my quest to locate Naraku."

He froze. What did that mean? Did he really hurt Kagome so bad that she betrayed him like this? What did _their_ promise mean?

The priestess attempted to explain herself. "Inuyasha, please understand… his help is necessary to defeat Naraku and you know that," When Inuyasha scoffed, she scowled. Sesshomaru was surprised in her sudden change of attitude. "You know, Inuyasha, you're lucky I'm thinking of you even know! All I wanted was to help!"

"You're not helpin' by teaming up with Sesshomaru. You guys look gross together, like some sort of messed up couple." Inuyasha crossed his arms. Why didn't she just shut up and come back?

The 'messed up couple' looked at each other. The full-demon seemed insulted by the statement, while Kagome felt heat creeping up around her ears and nose again.

"Do not group me with her. I am not the brother who falls for human priestesses."

Kagome admired his tough attitude, even though she was being insulted. He was a man of few words… confident but not cocky, rigid and exact, even his posture was sharp and perfect. He was truly the opposite of her demon friend. But it's not like he was a good person so what he looked like didn't matter.

"You shut up! Kagome and I are leaving!"

Inuyasha reached for her arm, but like she did to Sesshomaru when he approached her the first time, she pulled back with wide eyes.

"…Kagome?"

"Just… go! I don't want Sesshomaru to hurt you!"

The man truly didn't feel the need to hurt the half-demon today. He was walking away.

"Kagome, let's go!" Inuyasha was getting upset with her.

" _You_ go! I've gotta do this for you! Kikyo can sense the sacred jewel and she's a better archer than me. Let her join your group!"

He was shocked. He was shocked that this girl he knew to hide behind him and scream when she was in danger actually felt the need to protect him this time. As he began to walk away, he made a vow to always come back ever so often to check on her and make sure Sesshomaru wasn't doing anything funny. It was the strangest thing… leaving her there. He knew she was strong on her own, but for her to give up her spot for Kikyo? He stopped short and cocked his head back at her.

"Are you sure about this?"

He watched as she jogged her way to Sesshomaru's side. They looked way too close for his liking. "Yes, Inuyasha. I'll be okay. It's just for a little while, just until we find Naraku. We'll all kill him together, okay?" She turned again, giving him a half-hearted smile.

He nodded even though he didn't mean it.

"I'll be back for you. I'll never leave you, Kagome."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER THAN CHAPTER 4 I SWEAR AND THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SO BAD IM UPLOADING THIS ONE EARLY AS A GIFT

also, for the reviewer that was surprised Rin didn't see Kagome as a mom, I HAVE A TREAT 4 YOU

Bloodied Promises

 **Chapter 5**

Soon after Inuyasha left the area, A-Un entered with Sesshomaru's loyalty on his back. Rin gave a big wave to those who still touched the soil below. They landed smoothly, Rin almost tumbling off as her hands were full of flowers that she practically crushed unknowingly, too young to know her own strength.

"Big sis, the white ones are for you, and the purple ones are for Lord Sesshomaru!"

The youth stood in between the two. She gave each a handful of assorted flowers, purple and white mixed just about evenly. The demon dropped his hand. He even showed no emotion when receiving a gift. Kagome, however, took Rin's words to heart, beginning to separate the flowers. She was much more gentle with them. Eventually, a small bundle of white flowers ended up in her left hand, and purples in her right.

"Rin said you get the purple ones, I get the white ones. Play along." The older human took Sesshomaru's hand and brought it back to its previous position so he could take the purple flowers.

"Do you think you can touch his lordship's hand without permission, fool?!" Jaken held his staff at her neck.

"Rin, the purple flowers belong to me?"

Sesshomaru hadn't acknowledged Jaken's presence. He did seem irritated by Kagome's sudden touchiness, however.

"That's right! I know big sis likes you, so I thought if you had to share, you'd faaaaall in love!" There was no doubt that Rin had a huge heart. It was funny, really. Her guardian was this evil demon and she was such a sweet angel.

He turned to look at the young girl. Her smile didn't fade, it grew bigger. Kagome dropped all the flowers in his hand.

"Hey! Rin, I don't like Sesshomaru!" Her face became flushed with embarrassment for the third time today. How convenient it was to able to 'sit' Inuyasha. Too bad that she didn't have that type of power on anybody here!

"Really? You don't think he's haaaaaandsome?"

"I-I…" What does she say?! What if she lies and says no, wait, since when did that mean she was lying?! So what if she did think he was handsome, but she couldn't let people _know!_ What if Sesshomaru was offended if she said no?! "It doesn't matter!"

Kagome stormed off. She was trying to sort out all the feelings going on in her mind.

Suddenly, she felt Sesshomaru put his hand on her shoulder. What on earth was he doing?

"Wait here. I smell the brat approaching." He jerked her back by the same shoulder and continued forward. Rin, A-Un, and Jaken followed until they had disappeared somewhere else.

Then, she sensed it. The sacred jewel fragment embedded in the child's back, floating high above the trees until it dashed only feet above her, suddenly stopping to look her in the eye. Kohaku was being controlled right now.

He had received a new sickle and chain, presumably from Naraku. The shining blade made a scary sound when he swung it. Within a second, it came crashing down towards her. Sesshomaru didn't come to her rescue this time. She dove away on her own.

Maybe this would be harder than it looked… but she couldn't give up now. After this, she could return to Inuyasha's side.

"I… j-just take the shards. Don't hurt me."

Kagome pulled the fragments from her pocket, holding the shining bottle above her head.

He didn't seem to believe her. He looked around the area, dropping down and walking towards her. Kagome began to slowly back away.

"Kohaku, please. I'm being serious."

After a minute, he still did nothing.

'Just take them! I don't wanna be with Sesshomaru anymore!'

She was beginning to feel angry.

"Here!"

Kagome threw the bottle of shards at her feet. In the same moment, she turned her head to the area Sesshomaru went through and called his name.

But when she turned back, he was gone. The full demon stood in front of her where Kohaku was, staring at the sky.

When he finally turned, his eyes went from cold to absolutely terrifying.

"Fool!"

They were completely red. His pupils stood out as an electric blue. This is how they'd been when he transformed into his dog form in his father's grave.

"You have managed to ruin my plans yet again,"

The other three finally caught up to them. Sesshomaru loomed over her enough that she almost lost her balance trying to lean away.

"You useless human! How you have received the power of sensing the gem is beyond me. _You_ will find me more shards and _I_ will finish my quest for Naraku on my own!"

It wasn't like they were friends or anything… but she was still shocked. His words stung like some sort of awful sunburn. Even Rin stood without words.

Kagome hated feeling like she was useless, only because she felt like it so often. When was the last time she assisted in saving her friends? Had she ever? And 'useless human' sounded all too familiar, almost like it was that familiar priestess saying it.

She ran back through the clearing until she reached the cliff that she rolled off of. What an odd memory. It was almost like she was already getting attached to Sesshomaru's image, though they haven't been together for long… what was she saying? They haven't been together ever… it was just a strange acquaintance relationship.

—

The night sky looked beautiful in this world. Thousands more stars shine here, all so bright. If you look close, some seem to flicker while some seem to be different tints of blue and red. It was almost like you could touch them…

Her eyes blurred with tears again.

'Useless'

That one word rang through her mind. Why let something so small get to her so much?

Maybe it truly was the best thing to just cry until you felt better.

"Don't cry, mommy!"

Kagome sat up, noticing the young child seemed scared for a moment. She clutched more crumpled flowers in her hand. These were purple.

"I didn't mean…"

"Rin, can I have a hug?"

The young girl gladly accepted. Her big smile was back again.

Sesshomaru watched as the two humans conversed with one another, legs dangling off the edge of the cliff. Kagome had the purple flowers tangled in her thick black locks. He assumed that was the flowery smell she suddenly acquired. If she always had it, he surely would have noticed.

"Mommy," Rin started, Kagome turning to face the girl. "Those flowers were from Lord Sesshomaru. He didn't say so, but he gave them back to me and told me that only humans took interest in flowers. I guess that means they were for you!"

"You know… he has a funny way of saying he's sorry." Kagome wiped the last of her tears. She felt a presence behind her, but when she looked back, nothing was there.

"…will you leave us, mommy?"

"Huh? Oh, no… no, I won't leave you, Rin." She brought the child into her arms. The poor child was motherless… even though she had said it was fine to be called "mommy" by the younger, she could sense she was still a bit uncomfortable. Maybe she remembered her real mother. "I won't leave you for a while."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I AM SO SORRY,,, there's just been some issues with my family and such and I haven't updated in so long,, I'll try to update more often! I ACTUALLy LIKE COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS FANFIC FOR A BIT I HOPE I CAN UPDATE REGULARLY NOW

also! most of this chapter is the fight between kyokotsu and koga. if you'd rather not read that, you can just kinda skim through the whole thing, but there is a quick sesskag moment in there and at the end too.

Bloodied Promises

 **Chapter 6**

Despite the exchange of flowers last night, the tension between Sesshomaru and Kagome was like static as they made their way through the forest's clearing. Jaken and Rin took time staring at the odd pair, watching as they both stared straight ahead, obviously angry with one another.

"You know…" Rin lowered her voice to a whisper, leaning to the imp. "My _other_ mom and dad used to fight like this sometimes."

Maybe that was a bad choice of words. The two stared at each other, eyes like daggers, obviously resenting ever having to parent a child together. Sesshomaru turned away with calm nobility but Kagome huffed and flicked her head away, arms crossed, wearing a pout.

Sesshomaru quickly gave another look at her out of curiosity— she acted just like Rin did when he didn't take her flowers. The resemblance was truly uncanny.

Jaken sensed his master's slight anger and decided to speak up on the issue, ignoring Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru! May I suggest—"

"You may not."

A sigh came from the raven-haired teen as she glared at the tall demon.

"Just because you made a bad plan doesn't mean you have to get mad at Jaken."

The smaller demon was utterly in shock at Kagome's sudden comment. What caused her to defend him all of a sudden? Nobody could truly just be so kind to others for no reason like that. Humans were strange creatures.

"It was not my plan that was at fault,"

Sesshomaru paid her annoying attitude no mind. Any other time, he would've killed her on the spot, but to kill something useful now just seemed like a waste of time.

"It was your execution. You gave him the shards before calling for me. If you had listened, you would know that the obvious way to go about it was to make him come down to you, thus, giving me time to arrive."

Thinking about it now, he was right. Man, she had really messed up… now she would have to stay with Sesshomaru even _longer,_ and that meant staying apart from Inuyasha!

"…I-"

Suddenly, her apology was cut off by a large explosion only a small distance away. The glow of two— no, three sacred jewel shards appeared in the distance. Two belonged to Koga. One was unfamiliar. The sudden realization of danger brought both humans and two not-so-powerful demons stepping back, their protector seemingly unfazed and actually annoyed by the explosion.

"I sense three sacred jewel shards!" Kagome's eyes widened. What if Koga was in danger? Could this be a servant of Naraku's?

"Kohaku…" The white-haired demon turned to the girl, face shrouded in a sudden anger.

"No… someone new and Koga's… most likely someone connected to Naraku." For a moment, she imagined Inuyasha standing next to her instead of the full-demon. She could almost hear Inuyasha clenching Tessaiga tight, grinning with this terrible sense of confidence that overpowered everyone else in the group. Suddenly, she felt Kirara nudge her— wait— she felt the scaly skin of A-Un against her leg, motioning for her to get on his back.

"C'mon, Kagome-chan!" Rin's sweet voice had a more serious and worried tone to it. "Lord Sesshomaru already left us behind!"

How lost in thought was she that she hadn't noticed the taller leave? No matter, they might be able to catch up soon enough if they rushed.

—

"What the hell kinda specter _are_ ya, then?!"

Koga's voice rang out through the trees as A-Un finally dove into the area. Sesshomaru stood nearby, seemingly undetected by Koga, but most likely the least of his worries at the moment.

"Koga! He's got a sacred jewel shard in his head! He's part of Naraku, I think!"

Kagome, who was able to retrieve a bow on the way over, motioned for Rin to stay put while she observed the setting— Koga, with two jewel shards in his legs, and this enormous beast, a "specter", had one embedded into his forehead. It had to be the work of Naraku.

This all went through her brain in a matter of two seconds. And just like that, she was scooped up by familiar tan arms, and placed back on the two-headed demon.

" Kagome! What's up with those clothes? Where's the mutt? Why are you with this skinny dude and his minions? Agh, no matter! The important thing is that you're s—"

Suddenly, the large specter interrupted the speech by the metallic crashing sound of a ball-and-chain perfectly sized for its gigantic owner.

"Wolf! It's our fight, not this woman's! Fight like a man, and once you lose, I'll eat everyone else here too!"

Finally, the weapon was flung. Time seemed to slow as the spiked weapon grew closer and closer to the vulnerable group. Koga couldn't possible deflect the weapon, let alone get everyone away safely, but what else was there to do but try? He reached for Kagome and the smaller looking Kagome #2—

Sesshomaru had pulled Rin close to his chest and Kagome's arms wre lovkef firmly around him, heart beating loud against his back, just as she had done with Inuyasha. The two weaker demons managed to dodge by themselves just fine. Demons had much higher speed and agility than humans, but the dog demon's incredible speed could barely be matched by Koga's shards, who still had much to learn about controlling them. Without turning, he spoke in a low monotonous voice.

"If you stand there, you'll be hit by that disgusting beast."

"I knew that! Just get your hands off my woman, pal!"

Koga leaped into the air, dodging the next attack. Man, seeing this guy grab his girl like that really got his blood flowing. A quick maneuver on his feet landed him straight on the intimidating weapon, which didn't seem so bad now that he managed to sever the chain from the spiked ball, quickly landing back on the ball and preparing to jump.

"This is for attemptin' to cause Kagome trouble!"

"H-hey, wait!"

Kyokotsu, disoriented with his sudden loss of weapon, had no time to react.

With that, Koga practically flew high into the air and landed an incredibly complicated kick, straight into the other's shard. A magnificent bright light pierced the sky.

—

"Inuyasha! Look!"

The small fox demon brought the group's attention to a gigantic flash of light a small distance away.

"Such a strong light…" Miroku stroked his chin, contemplating a few options of what it could be. "We saw Ms. Ayame earlier when a few of her pack had been injured, didn't we? She mentioned that Koga went to fight the specter… could this specter be, possibly, a part of Naraku?"

"Weird. I don't sense his aura at all. I'd hate to let that mutt have all the glory, though, so let's go!"

—

Koga finally managed to dig his claws deep into Kyokotsu's forehead, fishing out the jewel shard, holding up the shining object.

"Heh. Looks like I won!"

In that instant, the specter faded into a pile of bones, practically crushing Koga under its weight. The jewel shard fell out of his hand, but only a short distance more…

"I've got it, Koga!"

Kagome dropped her bow and broke into a sprint to retrieve the jewel shard. Before she could, however, the ball and chain became dozens of saimyosho and were able to snag the shard before she could get there.

"Kagome… it's alright."

The wolf demon managed to pull himself out of the enormous remains. Despite being bruised up from head to toe, he was happy to take her hand and ask how _she_ was doing.

"You tried your best. That's enough for me."

"A-ah, um…"

The presence of the white-haired dog demon saved Kagome from that whole awkward ordeal. He was standing at her side now, looking at Koga like he did his own brother; no respect or acknowledgement of power at all.

"Th-This is… um, my friend…?"

"We have met."

Kagome remember a time before when Koga asked about Sesshomaru. This was, of course, before she spent so much time with him. She made him sound a lot worse than he really was.

"Kagome, the insects flew in the direction of the ox-tiger. This is where we will head next."

"Hey, Kagome, I don't know why you decided to ditch the mutt, but this loser ain't much better!"

Sesshomaru ignored his comment, beginning to walk away. Kagome gave a quick wave to her admirer and followed for the sake of her own safety.

"I'll be waitin' for you!"

—

The group was soon a fair distance away from the wolf tribe. Simply walking in the direction of the ox-tiger was very tiring, and these big priestess clothes were very bothersome to deal with.

After Rin finished her last song, nobody else bothered to speak another word.

That is, until Kagome broke the silence, "Hey, Sesshomaru… you didn't correct me when I called you my friend."

"…for strong demons such as myself, the concept of 'friends' does not exist." The girl looked up at him. Does he mean to say he has no friends? "Rather, I did not bother to correct you only because you having a friend of the opposite sex seemed to bother the dirty wolf."

"You have… no friends…? Not even Jaken?" What a sad life to live.

"I am not friends with Lord Sesshomaru, fool! He is my master! I do nothing more than serve him! As he said, strong demons do not have friends!"

"Well… if you're ever in need of friends…" Kagome began, making sure to stick her tongue out at Jaken. While he tried complaining, Rin laughed at him. "…I could always be your first."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: aaaAAAA i have so much schoolwork and cross country and all this crap that I only get to start writing really late at night... sorry if I'm making tons of mistakes, guys :'(

Bloodied Promises

 **Chapter 7**

"You! Move out of the way! We are looking for a very dangerous mercenary on the loose!"

The man with strange blue makeup swung his sword over one shoulder, laughing at the arrogance of this army, "Ha! That's me, idiots!"

—

Walking for hours made Kagome's legs feel like pudding, and she decided to rest up on A-Un's back for a while. Still, it was a super bumpy trip and did practically nothing for her.

"Ah, my legs feel terrible! Can't we rest for a minute?"

"Rude girl! How dare you complain in Lord Sesshomaru's presence?! A mere human cannot—"

"The cloud of Naraku's _jaki,_ as well as the Saimyosho, went in this direction. There is no reason to stop." Sesshomaru kept walking. Kagome secretly wished she never offered to be his friend, he wasn't caring or empathetic at all, at least not to her. "…this direction also smells of the specter that the wolf fought recently."

"I can faintly sense a sacred jewel shard…" This one was on the move, the pink glow flittering around like a fairy. "If they're part of the same group as the other one, how many do you think Naraku created?"

"Not created. This smell is completely different from Naraku's."

If they weren't created… what could they have been? These specters were human in their past life… but just what made the last one so _strong_?

"S-Sesshomaru, I think the specter—" The sacred jewel shard got extremely close, and as she saw the taller pause suddenly, Kagome turned to face just the one she was speaking of. He wore woman's garb and strange makeup, a large sword at his side.

"Wait, wait, wait! Your name's Sesshomaru? But the Kohaku kid said _Inuyasha_ would be with his girlfriend, a black-haired priestess… unless this priestess just goes seducing demons in her free time!" The man gave a hearty laugh. Suppressing her anger from the comment made towards her, Kagome took the chance to grab her bow and stand at Sesshomaru's side. "Oh? The priestess is trying to protect her _other_ boyfriend. That's alright, he's not in danger. You are!"

The specter stayed right where he was while his blade danced towards Kagome's head; she could feel her hands freezing around her bow. It rendered useless and all she could do is watch as the snake-like sword moved closer…

The sound of metal clashing almost brought tears to the teen's eyes. She had almost died in that moment, but standing before her was this white knight Sesshomaru—

Wait, did she just call him a "white knight"?

"Fool. Using a blade without approaching your enemy first is cowardly. I don't fight cowards."

He seemed so cool and intimidating when getting ready to fight. Kagome took a quick look behind her. Rin was asleep, Jaken staring wide eyed and sitting upon A-Un in front of the sleepy child.

" _Coward?_ The true coward is you. For a demon to rely on a human for their abilities!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"That's right, I know about this girl's powers. Kohaku told me to be on the lookout, she sees our shards."

"Kagome! _Kagome!_ "

From behind the specter was a familiar voice. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo met up with the others, surrounding the man, who know turned to face the half-demon.

"You must be Inuyasha! Wow, you're just as cute as I'd thought you be!"

"Whatever, weirdo!" Inuyasha pushed the other out of his way, running straight to Kagome who came out from hiding behind Sesshomaru. "Kagome… you're safe."

" !" Miroku seemed glad to see her safe.

"Kagome! I missed you so much!" Shippo was already crying on Miroku's shoulder.

"It's okay, guys… Sesshomaru's protecting me from harm," She nodded. It was such a relief to see them all again after so long! She almost wanted to hug Inuyasha, but it really wasn't the best time. "Where's San—"

"Ah, Inuyasha! You're so rough with me!" The specter smiled, unleashing the accordion sword again. "You didn't even ask my name! It's Jakotsu, remember it well!"

Instead of Inuyasha keeping Kagome safe from harm, his older brother scooped her up and moved her out of the way. What a strange thing to see— Sesshomaru holding her protectively. Much too distracting, obviously, because the blade just cut straight through his robes and grazed his arm.

"Before I kill you too, Sesshomaru, take Kagome outta here!" He pulled Tessaiga from its sheath and the girl suddenly felt the presence of another jewel shard close by. She held her hand against the demon's chest to get his attention.

"Sesshomaru, wait! There's another one here too… right there…" The pink glow was coming from the trees. She could now easily make it out to be a figure of a very short, plump person…

Purple gas began to flood the area. The clashing of sword halted suddenly.

"Another one?" Miroku began. "Kagome, Sesshomaru! If you did not know yet, these specters are members of the Band of Seven, a group of mercenaries who died years ago but were revived once more! Hurry, leave the area or you will be poisoned!"

"Aw, crap, Mukotsu! Just when I was gonna fight Inuyasha for real!" Jakotsu fled the area as quickly as possible.

"Agh! This shit burns! Don't leave yet, weirdo!" Inuyasha went after Jakotsu in a fit of rage.

Rin awoke, hacking and coughing uncontrollably. The poison had begun to spread to her. Sesshomaru noticed even before Jaken did, and acting quick, passed Kagome off to where the monk was standing and back to the child in a flash. He held Rin with the arm he had left and made it safely to the high cliff where the gas hadn't reached yet.

"Priest!" Sesshomaru bellowed to the human. "Take care of Kagome."

Miroku gave a quick nod and the group of three were off again. Kagome couldn't help but think about what Sesshomaru did today, and what he said to her just now…

"Kagome? Hello?"

"H-huh?"

"I asked if you were alright. We hadn't seen you in so long, but the chance to speak to you was cut short when the specters arrived."

"A-ah… I'm fine!" She gave him a small smile. "But I'm running out of breath… could we talk about this at Kaede's village?"

Thank god the village was near this place. Maybe what she needed was her old clothes, and she'd be back to feeling herself again.

—

"Jakotsu! Our brothers are off creating plans by themselves!" Mukotsu began in a hushed voice, looking around the area nervously. "Renkotsu slaughtered a bunch of monks in this one temple and is pretending to be one right now."

"Haah? Is that right? Well, good for them! All I want—"

A saimyosho buzzed around the heads of the two mercenaries. It came with a message from their indirect loyalty, Naraku.

"Inuyasha's comin' for me alone? Me and him will get our special moment together! Sweet!" Jakotsu brought his sword onto his shoulder with a childish grin.

"W-what about that cute girl? The one the tall demon was holding?"

"That's Kagome. I think she's got a couple shards on her, if I'm not mistaken. You can grab those while I distract Inuyasha."

"K-Kagome…" He smiles, it's both super creepy and uncomfortable to see. "Could I… have her?"

"I don't want her. She's all yours!" Jakotsu started to walk back in the direction he came from, hoping to bump into Inuyasha. "Enjoy!"

"I-I will…" All he had to do now is whip up a special gas, just for her. Pretty Kagome… he couldn't wait to marry her.

—

Kagome tugged on the sleeves of her sailor uniform. It almost felt uncomfortable and new now, like the first day she got it.

Sango had returned only about a half hour before. She discussed seeing her little brother, how she thought the one who resurrected the group was Naraku, and how much she misses Kagome during her absence. The other girl was able to confirm that the specters appeared because of Naraku as Jakotsu revealed just that earlier today when she was with Sesshomaru. She, too, talked more about missing the others in her travels.

"Kagome, why did you leave such a scary note?" Shippo inquired. The young fox seemed genuinely shook up about it, even now.

"I-I didn't have time to write any more… Sesshomaru's really impatient…" What a bad excuse. She knew it sounded terrible, but what else could she say on the matter. "Shippo, whaddya say we go get some water together? Like old times?"

"Okay! Sounds fun!"

The two head outside and travel northward until they reach a well. On this well, however, a dead body lie next to it. The worst part of it was that the two were so used to seeing such sights it really had no effect on either of them anymore.

"W-wait, Kagome, look!" A thick purple smog hugged Kagome's ankles. She pulled Shippo up on her shoulder for fear of his safety, but was soon interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Oh no, … your demon friend won't be affected by such a gas. You will, however."

She turned quickly to see none other than the ugly, hunched over figure that spread the other gas during Inuyasha's fight with Jakotsu. He grabbed her arm suddenly, but she fought back with all her might.

"Get off of me!" As she struggled, Shippo attempted to intervene, but Mukotsu sprayed him with a different gas and kicked him away. She called for him, but the demon's belly was in too much pain for him to react.

Sango and Miroku made it just in time to catch Mukotsu attempting to hurt Kagome. Shippo managed to get up and flee the scene, in search of Inuyasha for help.

"Was Naraku the one who revived you?!"

Sango yelled harshly.

"That is something you don't need to know!"

They too were sprayed with gas and left unconscious before being able to come to Kagome's aid. She was taken away by the poison master, away from all of her friends and unable to call for help.

Shippo searched fiercely for Inuyasha, but had trouble finding him. His throat still burned a bit from the poison and made him want to cry a bit. Still, he wouldn't dare do so now, when Kagome was in so much trouble.

Meanwhile, Mukotsu stood over the recently paralyzed girl with a glimmer in his eye.

"I'm going to marry you, Kagome… I'm captivated by such a rare beauty…"

 _'_ _Ugh! He makes me absolutely sick!'_

Kagome wished so badly to able to fight back. All she could hope for now was for someone else to come… this gas that caused her limbs to freeze also made it hard to breathe… but she doubted that he would kill her just yet.

Shippo finally came across Inuyasha. There, engaged in an intense battle with Jakotsu, he stood with incredible anger and ignorance to the world around him. The fox quickly snuck into the war zone and brought himself on the half-demon's shoulder, "Kagome was poisoned by the other specter! She's in a lot of trouble!"

"Alright! Use your fox magic and distract him for me!"

"Got it!"

Shippo managed to buy Inuyasha some time to go after Kagome. Hopefully he'd make it in time!

Back in Mukotsu's dirty shack, a "wedding ceremony" of sorts is taking place. Just touching the floors and walls of this place is enough to make Kagome want to throw up, unless that's just the gas effecting her insides.

Sango and Miroku arrive on the scene once more. However, Kagome's chance for hope is shattered once more when they are sprayed with a gas that entered through the eyes and skin, rendering the two humans useless and unable to help Kagome.

"I-I'm sorry…" Miroku offered, coughing and sputtering about before falling unconscious.

He's hurt her friends… he's hurt her friends now and she can't do anything to help. The shard in his neck glows and she knows that with a tiny bit of effort, she can…

"Now, proceeding with the ceremony, my dear…" Mukotsu grabbed something on his desk. With all the effort in the world, Kagome salvaged enough willpower to grab the nearest sharp object, and as soon as he turned around, she stabbed him straight in his neck.

The jewel shard remained where it was. It was no good.

Mukotsu slapped her, becoming teary-eyed as he ripped her weapon from his neck. "Am I no good for you either? Am I too ugly?! I guess you, too, are not fit to be my wife!"

He brought his hands to her throat, squeezing furiously. She had no strength left to fight back. Is this how she would die? Is this her last moment?

The hands went loose on her neck after Kagome squeezed her eyes tight. The smell of iron and dirt filled the air and she saw none other than Sesshomaru standing above her, knuckles cracking as he set his sight for Mukotsu.

"W-who…?" Mukotsu's voice was shaky.

"I may ask you the same thing."

"Y-you don't know me, yet you would kill me in an instant…" Mukotsu coughed. "I remember now… you are the one Kagome loves… still, I won't give up on her!" The weakened specter began to attack Sesshomaru with every gas meant to harm demons in his disposal. It takes only a quick second for the white-haired demon to overpower Mukotsu and kill him, digging the shard from his neck and tossing it to Kagome. The poison seemed to wear off. She caught it and held it tight in her hand, standing back up on shaky legs and falling forward, just barely being saved by Sesshomaru's tall form.

"Thank you," She offers meekly, pulling herself off of him with red cheeks. "…for saving me."

"Heeeey! Sesshomaru, what did you do to my friends?!" Inuyasha growls at his brother as he sees them all, two unconscious and the other weak and barely able to stand.

"N-no, Inuyasha… he saved us."

"He _saved_ you? He needs to watch who he's gettin' close to!" Inuyasha rolls up a sleeve threateningly.

"I've caught Kohaku's scent. Where is Naraku?"

Sesshomaru ignored both the threat from Inuyasha and praise from Kagome.

"If I knew, you'd think I'd tell you?!"

"…then we're done here." Sesshomaru began to walk away. Kagome held on to his loose sleeve for support, but found herself tripping over nothing. Walking was becoming more and more difficult… the sky was getting super dark…

The demon managed to catch her and pull her to his chest as they walked. She fell unconscious, or maybe had even died. Though, in that case, his Tenseiga could take care of that for him. Still, her body felt much too warm to be dead. She still smelled of flowers and maple… he wondered how long that scent would last, had she fell victim to the poisons.

Inuyasha decided that maybe the safest place for Kagome now was with Sesshomaru. Even though it left an awful taste in his mouth to leave her there, two of his friends hadn't woken up yet… he could take care of them first and then see how she was doing. Besides, if he already saved her life more than once, he wouldn't actually hurt her, would he?

—

"Nice temple," Jakotsu laughed at his brother's choice in dressing as a monk.

"Shut up, Jakotsu. This is serious. Did you confirm that the Kagome girl has shards?"

"I didn't confirm it, but that's what Kohaku said. We should kill 'em because they've got shards. Thought, it coulda been Inuyasha's group that had them, too."

"…Inuyasha's group… Sesshomaru's group… we limit them down to one, that's our key to victory."

"Well, the demon slayer, the monk, and Kagome were exposed to Mukotsu's poison."

"So they should be dead by nightfall."

The sunset began to grow darker, thin sheets of purples and dark blues spilling across the sky. Renkotsu gave a small smile.

"I'm sure the moon will be just beautiful tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So...,, its been like 2 years since I updated... but i started re-watching Inuyasha and I'm inspired again! I hope you like this chapter!

Bloodied Promises

Chapter 8

"Lord Sesshomaru, how's Kagome doing?"

"Silly girl! We are all standing over her body, you can see what has happened to her!"

"…" Rin watched with innocent curiosity as the tall demon turned toward the cliff. He did that a lot— he usually did it when he was trying to figure something out or about to leave, but the small human still didn't know enough about him to determine what his motives were at the time. "Lord Sesshomaru, why don't you use your healing sword on Kagome?"

"To ask Lord Sesshomaru such a question!" Jaken was tempted to hit the girl with his staff, but knew his safety required otherwise. "Fool! He simply— well, actually, why can't you use your sword, milord?"

"She isn't dead." His answer was simple but all too confusing. They couldn't even see her breathing, and being as observant a demon as he was, Jaken could sense very little vigor or strength coming from Kagome. A weak girl was as good as a dead one. Sesshomaru gave his group one last look before walking off, stating quietly, "I'm off to find more members of the Band of Seven."

"Wait! Lord Sesshomaru! If the woman dies, what shall I do?!" Jaken dropped his staff and started pacing around frantically. Luckily, he carried the magic white box in his clothing, and could probably somehow heal her. The imp pulled the first-aid kit from the folds of his top and began pulling everything out. However, nothing seemed to be of use.

Rin had her eyes on Kagome for a while, only darting away when she saw the rustling of trees. When the motion stopped, she noticed that it was none other than Kohaku... perhaps Sesshomaru's absence wasn't too much of a bad thing. She never wanted Kohaku to die and was glad he was headed in the opposite direction of her Lord. No word of this sighting could be mentioned around Jaken, Sesshomaru, or Kagome. Not even A-Un could know.

—

"Is she still unconscious?"

Sesshomaru's voice showed little concern for the girl, more meant as a jab at Jaken, who was making a mess of her medical supplies but had yet to try and heal the teen.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!" Panic settled in his chest and he began to use topical creams on her arms, having little knowledge of the uses of any of these things. "No, unfortunately, she's still unconscious! Have you found any more specters?"

"No. Take her somewhere to heal."

He noticed Rin lay asleep on A-Un. It had been a long time since he left, but still, no signs of the Band of Seven. The best thing to do was cover more ground.

"I will find you soon."

With that, he was off again. Jaken pulled himself and Kagome up onto the scaly demon and ordered him to the nearest human village. It soon became too dark to go much further and they were forced to stop at a monk's temple, which could provide healing for Kagome.

"Welcome.. now, how can we provide help for this young woman?" the monk was a bit weird looking, according to Jaken. He and A-Un were probably unwelcome into a monk's temple and stood close by, watching as Rin explained the situation to the man, having him bring her inside with him. The two demons stood waiting for any word from the small girl. Soon, the door slid open and she stumbled out, reaching Jaken's hiding place. She looked a bit unnerved.

"Kagome's friends are here! Sango, Miroku, and Shippo."

Jaken's eyes widened and he had wondered just how such a coincidence could occur. There was definitely something strange happening at this temple.

"How can that be?!" His voice was much too loud, and he saw the monk's shadow rise from the other side of the paper-thin doors. Both looking, Rin and Jaken quieted themselves just enough for the man to leave the door and disappear into whatever room he was in. Hushed and distraught, the kappa began again, "...how can that be?! Are they awake?!"

"Nope! The small demon Kirara is there so maybe you can check on big sis too!"

"You imbecile! I am a much greater demon than the little cat!"

"...not really, but okay!" Rin rose from the small clearing that Jaken called his hiding spot and looked towards the temple, once more at Jaken, "I'm going to see her again."

"If she wakes, let me know. Lord Sesshomaru would have my head if I let this girl die... it's quite the dilemma really, caring for human girls has become my central occupation when before I'd engage in battle at his Lordship's side," The imp continued to talk until he heard a heavy slam of the sliding doors not too far off from him. Just then, he wondered why he always ranted off to some little girl that made his life miserable, and more importantly, how come she never listened to him?!

Back inside, Shippo found that briefing Rin on their current situation made him feel a little less scared. His small hand was wrapped tight on one of Kagome's fingers and Rin noticed this, apprehensively doing the same to the priestess's free hand. Hopefully, Shippo didn't think she was just copying, because she did mimic the actions of those around her often.

"Well, Inuyasha and I were bringing Miroku and Sango somewhere safe when this big guy from the Band of Seven attacks us out of nowhere!" His eyes are wide. He's a great storyteller, Rin notes, and his face is animated just like Kagome's. "His name's Ginkotsu. He's probably no match for Inuyasha, but he's so reckless that he might get in trouble if he isn't careful... hey, where's Sesshomaru?"

"He's looking for more members of the Band of Seven! Maybe him and Inuyasha will fight Ginkotsu together!"

"Yeah! But I feel like they might end up fighting each other instead..." Shippo sighed, thinking about what would happen if Inuyasha had to see Sesshomaru right now. The whole time they were getting Miroku and Sango to safety, Inuyasha was grumbling about how his older brother neglected the safety of Kagome and how he'd kill him if anything happened to her.

In the silence between the two children, Kagome's breathing hitched for a moment and her eyes opened slow, focusing upon the demon above her and then to the child at her other side. "...Shippo...? Rin... where...?"

"We're at a temple, Kagome! Miroku and Sango are here." To her left, Sango lay with Kirara curled up against her chest, and the monk at the end of the room. Her neck was awfully sore and it hurt to turn. Looking back ahead at the ceiling, she felt Rin's hand loosen around her own.

"Oh, Jaken told me to let him know when you got up. I'll be right back, big sis!"

Rin rose from Kagome's side and made her way to the sliding doors, but didn't even reach toward it before the monk opened them and stood above the small girl, looking down, shadow looming over her frame. His smile was awfully creepy if you really took a look at it.

"Ah... where are you headed?"

Rin took a step back, intimidated for a reason she couldn't quite express. He looked... predatory, in a way. The monk switched his gaze from her to Kagome, smiling again,

"I see you're awake... although, I think it'd be best if you relax and go to sleep."

Kagome's heart pounded against her chest. It seemed that Shippo and her friends were miles away, and even though his tiny hand was wrapped tight around her finger, her body was so weak that she couldn't even get his attention. She wanted to scream— she wanted someone to notice her, to notice him, to notice the pink glow burning in the monk's throat. There was no doubt in her mind. He was a member of the Band of Seven.

"It seems you've lost your voice.. and you can't move your body..." Leaning down, the man placed incense next to Kagome and Rin found her place next to her again, hoping that Jaken could see she was much too scared to go past the monk. His hand grazed over Kagome's forehead and he felt the sweat soaking her bangs, knowing full well she was nervous because of him. "...please, go to sleep."

'Th-this smell...' Kagome was still able to move her eyes. She took a look to the side of her and saw Shippo and Rin had fallen asleep. The man was definitely no good. 'I have to... escape...'

Her eyes fluttered closed, and Renkotsu gazed at them for a second before shutting the doors behind him.

"Don't worry... I won't kill you yet. If Inuyasha came and saw you all dead, we might not be able to have our talk..."

Jaken watched from a distance with growing fear in his heart. In no way could a demon as small as himself gather Rin or Kagome and find a safe place now, especially not the both of them. He decided the best course of action was to look for Lord Sesshomaru and let him know that the girls were in danger.


End file.
